


The War Of Monopoly

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen, KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing, Keep Calm and Write Something, Monopoly (Board Game), Sibling Rivalry, family night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's family night, and Maura chose the wrong game. It's war between Jane and Frankie to see who wins at Monopoly.
Relationships: Frankie Rizzoli Jr. & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 7
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	The War Of Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Board game. If you are interested in joining the KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing please contact the Facebook page (Keep Calm and Write Something), myself on her or on Tumblr via the same username and I can direct you to the right places. 
> 
> I have never wrote Rizzoli & Isles, I haven't even watched it in years but it was what my muse apparently wanted me to write.

It was a family tradition. Once a week the whole family, plus Maura, would get together for a night of playing board games. It has been something that the Rizzoli’s had done for as long as Jane could remember. When she was younger it was a way for her parents to keep her and her brothers occupied. But now as they got older it was a way for their mum, Angela, to keep them all together for a night. 

And that’s exactly what was happening at that moment. Family game night. Only this time it wasn’t going quite to plan. Apparently Maura hadn’t completely thought through her board game of choice: Monopoly. So while it was well known that Jane and Frankie were competitive, they took it to a whole new level when they were playing Monopoly, which was why Angela and Maura were sitting back against the couch while they watched the brother and sister duo roll around on the floor wrestling over a chance card. For the fourth time that night. 

“It’s my card, Janie!” Frankie cried out as he flipped both himself and his sister over so that he was above her and held the advantage. There was a hint of laughter in his voice but he was doing his best to hold it back whilst he tried to restrain his sister enough to be able to get the chance card. 

“No it’s not!” Jane responded as she moved her arm down until her hand was in line with Frankie’s ribs. She waited until he was taking in a breath and then jabbed her finger into his side and instantly began to tickle him. She was the oldest so of course she would be able to take advantage of the fact that he was ticklish. It only took mere seconds of her tickling him before he released her and jumped back. 

“Not fair Janie!” Frankie called out as he glared at her from where he was now sitting a few feet away. He would get that chance card and get himself out of monopoly jail. He was just about to make a grab for it when Angela spoke, and he couldn’t ignore his mum. 

“Enough, both of you. We will play this game fairly. If Janie doesn’t want to sell the card she doesn’t have to. But Janie, remember that you’ve got to be fair with your brothers.” Angela’s words caused both of her children to stop and look towards her. It was hilarious at times how quickly two fully grown adults who were meant to be responsible could turn into complete children. “Now, you two will sit and play the game calmly or else it will have to be put away.”

“Yes, Ma.” The siblings responded together as they both sat up properly. However it didn’t stop them from glaring at each other. They would still do whatever it took to beat the other, but for now they would behave as their mother wished. 

Later on once the game was finished they would make up and look out for one another just like they always did. But for now, it was war. The War of Monopoly. 

  
  



End file.
